Octus
Octus is a bio-cybernetic robot with a synthetic see-through body who was sent to Earth with Lance and Ilana to protect the latter. When he goes to Sherman High School, he coats his body with a hologram known as "Newton" (named after Sir Isaac Newton), a blocky shaped humanoid that takes on the physical appearance of a nerdy teen. When they are to have company over at the "Lunis" Home, he uses another hologram to disguise himself as Lance and Ilana's father with the "Dad" Hologram. He is both fascinated with, and confused by, Earth's culture, particularly in high school life. He is quiet and incredibly smart, demonstrated when he answered a complex math question on the board with a single glance in under a second. Physically, his robot body is possessed of tremendous strength and durability, and can run and fly at incredible speeds. He can change shape and shoot energy bolts from his hands. He is also capable of generating holograms to hide his identity. He represents the "Mind" of the Sym-Bionic Titan, and possesses the sym-bionic defense program that can unite himself, Lance, and Ilana into the Titan. Although he is a robot, he shows the ability to consume and even taste food, such as ice pops and the disgusting cafeteria food. In "Lessons of Love", "Newton" gets asked to tutor Kimberly for a test, and later both characters develop as a couple. Octus is voiced by Brian Posehn. Octus's robot form is a see-through, light blue machine that is capable of expanding to any shape or size and can't be penetrated without his consent. he can allow something to merge in through the membrane and trap it inside, but this, however, leaves the actual processing machine vulnerable to attacks. Octus is a very high intellectual robot that enjoys Earth and its customs. He finds Earth very interesting due to the fact that he is from a different planet. The smallest things could interest him such as pimples on a person's face, to the use of teenage slang. On the battlefield, Octus can be the most dependable, using brains and skills to defeat his enemies, making him a very important add to the group. Newton Newton is a humanoid hologram that Octus uses for the appearance of a high school student. To be more specific, a nerd, a student with a nerdy appearance. With this appearance, Octus must act like a regular high school teenager who is very smart. In Lessons in Love, he has already began to tutor Kimmi, and could possibly be her boyfriend. "Mr Lunis" Mr Lunis is Octus's fatherly appearance. Giving him the title as Ilana and Lance's father. He drives them to school and cooks for them in the morning. Powers and Abilities Octus uses various holograms to blend in with the people of Earth. One of them is Newton, which Octus uses whenever he's in school with Lance and Ilana. Named after the genius mind Issac Newton, Newton's nerdy look fits with his extraordinary knowledge (which pushes him into the lower ranks of the High School hierarchy). Another is unnamed, but acts as a "father" for Lance and Ilana, who pose as brother and sister, outside of Sherman High. Barb has shown a romantic attraction to this form, and while Octus admires some of her talents he does not return her feelings. He is puzzled and fascinated by Earth's cultural customs, as well as quiet and soft-spoken. Octus can bend his body into different forms and is bullet-proof. He also possesses super-speed at both flight and on foot, which he appears not to have had until Shaman of Fear, when Lance and Ilana were in trouble, but were not close to him. He can combine his powers with those of Ilana and Lance to create the Sym-Bionic Titan. In the episode The Fortress of Deception, much of Octus's abilities are shown more usefully. While being ambushed by the G3 agency, Octus was shown to ram through a large amount of them without any sign of struggle. His super speed also comes in handy due to the fact that he can run incredible amounts of speed. He is also apparently able to consume food, particularly enjoying popsicles, or as he calls them, ice sticks. Lance and Ilana As was Lance, Octus was sent to Earth from Galaluna to protect Princess Ilana. He also serves as their fatherly figure, creating a hologram when parental functions require him in public and breaks up the continuous fights between Lance and Ilana. He will also stop at nothing to keep Princess Ilana safe. In Shaman of Fear he is shown to have many friends on a contacts list. Other than Lance, Illana, Kimmi, and Barb, the other people listed are unknown. Kimmi In Lessons of Love Octus tutored Kimmi under his form of "Newton" as she has to redo a test and get a passing grade in order to stay in the cheerleading squad. She comes to the Lunis household and expects Newton to simply do the test for her, and over the episode continuously asks him to just do the test for her - even doing a dance for him, but it was to no avail since Newton constantly replied back that she needed to do the test herself. Eventually she broke into tears, telling Newton that she's can't do it because "everyone has a role in life" and hers was to be pretty and stupid. After seeing this display of emotion, Newton convinces her that she doesn't have to live up to standards society has put on her, but instead to apply herself and then everything would be clear. Touched by these words, Kimmi began to work through the test, and developed feelings for Newton. The two share a kiss at the end of the episode before Kimmi goes, and it seems that after that the two have formed a relationship, with Octus/Newton returning the feelings for Kimmi. Lance and Illana are skeptical about the relationship, saying Kimmi will most likely be hurt whenever she finds out he's a robot, but decide to trust Octus for the moment.